This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays and light sensors.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Electronic devices also often include light sensors. For example, an electronic device may include an ambient light sensor that senses the amount of light in the environment surrounding the device. The brightness of display images generated by the display is sometimes adjusted based on the amount of ambient light. For example, in bright sunlight, the display brightness may be increased and in a dark room, the display brightness can be decreased.
In a typical device, the display emits display light from a first side and has an opposing side that is opaque or reflective for preventing light from leaking into the device. These opaque display structures also block light that originates outside of the device such as ambient light from passing through the display. Additional space is therefore commonly provided within a device enclosure to accommodate a light sensor that receives light through a transparent portion of the enclosure.
This type of additional space for a common display and light sensor package can result in an undesirable increase in the size and thickness of the device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices with light sensors and displays.